Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough)
| death cause = | occupation = Neuropathologist | title = | residence = Queen's Pointe Suburb Port Charles, New York] | parents = Robert Scorpio (father) Anna Devane (mother) | siblings = Leora Hayward (maternal half-sister; deceased) | spouse = Patrick Drake (2008-present) | romances = Rowdy Stone Cates Jason Morgan | children = Emma Scorpio-Drake (daughter, with Patrick) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Thomas John Devane (maternal grandfather; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Mac Scorpio (paternal uncle) Alexandra Devane Marick (maternal aunt) Lindsay Devane (maternal aunt; deceased) Gabriel Devane (maternal half-uncle; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Maxie Jones (paternal adoptive) Georgie Jones (paternal adoptive; deceased) Aidan Devane (maternal) | relatives = Sean Donely (godfather) Frisco Jones (godfather) Buzz Stryker (godfather) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (née Scorpio, born Soltini) is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital and its prime time SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift, portrayed by Kimberly McCullough since 1985. The character came to mainstream attention when she was diagnosed as HIV-positive in the 1990s. Casting A seven-year-old McCullough debuted in August 1985 as the daughter of characters Robert Scorpio (Tristan Rogers) and Anna Devane (Finola Hughes). She left in 1996, reappearing several times for brief runs in 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2004. McCullough returned in 2005 and is currently portraying the role, which she also reprised on both seasons (2007 and 2008) of the spin-off series General Hospital: Night Shift. She has won two Daytime Emmy Awards for the role, for Outstanding Juvenile Female in 1989 and Outstanding Younger Actress in 1996. McCullough has also earned two [Soap Opera Digest Awards (Outstanding Youth Actor/Actress in 1986 and Outstanding Child Actor in 1993) as well as a 1987 Young Artist Award. Storylines Seven-year-old Robin arrives in Port Charles as an infant who grew up thinking her mother, Anna Devane, was her aunt. Her father, Robert Scorpio, has no idea that he shares a daughter with Anna but soon selects three of his closest friends—Sean Donely, Frisco Jones and Dr. Buzz Stryker—to serve as Robin's godfathers when he and his wife Holly Sutton leave for Australia. Robin is asked to be BJ Jones' godsister while Tania is pregnant. Robert later returns to Port Charles to find Anna married to Duke Lavery. During her childhood, Robin's grandmother was killed and she faced tough times when her parents were supposedly murdered in an explosion. She is then adopted by her uncle Mac Scorpio who marries Felicia Jones. This marriage gave Robin two step-cousins, Maxie and Georgie Jones. Robin met Michael 'Stone' Cates in 1993 and they did not get along. But they began dating in 1994 against her uncle Mac's wishes. Stone had been a street kid taken in and working for Sonny Corinthos. In 1995 Stone learned by was HIV+ and then had full blown AIDS due to not asking questions of girls he was with while on the streets. He became her first love, and she stands by him during his ordeal and gains many friends, and felt him with her long after he was gone. After Stone dies from AIDS and leaves her HIV-positive, she begins seeing Jason Morgan, who was becoming involved in the mob. She introduced him to Sonny Corinthos, soon his employer, and the three become great friends, helping Jason deal with his brain damage, as he was previously Jason Quartermaine. Robin celebrates her birthday with Jason on October 12, 1997. Robin left Port Charles to avoid the mob but returned in 1998 to help her friend Brenda Barrett from her recent break-up. During this period, Robin became friends with Nikolas Cassadine and the two bonded over their similar childhoods. Robin reconciled with Jason but their relationship began to deteriorate when Robin revealed to Jason's brother A.J. Quartermaine that he (and not Jason) was the father of Carly Roberts's son, Michael. Robin left town in 1999, moving to Paris. A few years later she reunited with her mother in Pine Valley. Return Robin returned to Port Charles to save her friend, Jason Morgan's life when he had experienced seizures. It was during this time that she teams up with Patrick Drake to perform an operation that could determine his fate. Robin was grateful to Patrick when the surgery was a success and this hook-up leads down to them being a couple. Their team work came in handy when in a couple of months, Port Charles experiences a virus outbreak, which brings back her father, Robert Scorpio and the two reconcile. Robin had then learned and revealed the paternity of John Jacks, Nikolas Cassadine's son in which her best friend, Jasper Jacks was claiming to be the father of. This caused Carly Corinthos to vow vengeance against her. At the same time, Robin and Patrick admitted their love for one another and at long last became a true couple. Robin helped Luke Spencer reconnect with his traumatized wife, Laura Spencer, who had been incapable of communicating until Robin discovered a miracle drug. Robin and Patrick faced trying times when Patrick abandoned a date with Robin to go to a bar in Vegas. Robin once again faced problems when she was held hostage and was shot in the lower abdomen but was saved when Emily Quartermaine agreed to operate on her with guidance from Patrick through telephone. Patrick and Robin, after the crisis, discovered that they both loved sitting at the pier. Patrick declared to Robin that he loved her and the two reconcile. After a few months of being together, Robin wanted to settle down and commit to each other with a wedding and children. Patrick had different plans which caused Robin to walk out on Patrick. Along with her recent break-up, Robin had to deal with her father's health due to the fact that he was diagnosed with colon cancer. Patrick Drake After the funeral of Georgie Jones, Robin's cousin, Robin is devastated and has a one-night-stand with Patrick. Robin later discovers that she is pregnant. But since she has been planning for some time to use a sperm donor and become a single mother, she does not let on that Patrick is the father, rationalizing her decision by saying that Patrick has been clear about not wanting children. But after discovering the truth, Carly Corinthos criticizes her. Insulted, Robin tells Patrick and the two bond. Robin's mother Anna Devane returns to town, learns of the pregnancy and asks Patrick to marry Robin. Although the two initially refuse, Patrick soon becomes marriage-minded and boldly proposes over the hospital speaker system, only to get shot down. Robin later agrees and they set a date in late October. However, the wedding gets cut short by Robin going into labor. Robin is initially having contractions that harm the baby, so she decides to have a c-section, and Robin and Patrick welcome a healthy baby girl. Robin names the baby Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake and, after a brief scare, the new parents are relieved to find out that the baby has not been infected by Robin's HIV. Patrick and Robin wed right after Emma's first Christmas, but are soon at odds, as Robin is suffering from postpartum depression (PPD) and begins to act out. After months of refusing help from family and friends, Robin nearly dies when she either falls or jumps from the pier. Eventually she agrees to go away for treatment. Upon her return, she quickly bonds with her daughter. But her hard-earned newlywed bliss is interrupted when Patrick and his brother, Matt Hunter, face a malpractice suit in the death of the mayor's mistress, Brianna Hughes. Playing detective, Robin aids Patrick in proving that Brianna was murdered by the mayor's wife. Robin hosts Thanksgiving dinner for the family at her new house, partaking in a plot with Kristina Davis and Molly Lansing to set up their mother, Alexis Davis, with Robin's uncle, Mac Scorpio. Robin tells a skeptical Sam McCall that the two guests of honor had very obvious chemistry at the "nonwedding" of Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli. But Alexis and Mac realize something is afoot and tell the girls it is a waste of time. Matt also attends the dinner, unexpectedly bringing along Lisa Niles, an ex-girlfriend of Patrick's who is town. Maxie, nursing influenza, misses the family event, but shares turkey soup with Spinelli at her apartment. Robin counsels Elizabeth Webber, who is having a secret affair with Nikolas Cassadine, but is engaged to Lucky Spencer, to be truthful about how she feels. Robin meets Patrick for karaoke night at Jake's. When she arrives, Lisa is already sitting with Patrick, so Robin stops at the bar and brings drinks over to the table for both of them, then orders a soda for herself. Lisa asks why she does not get a real drink and Patrick tells her Robin is on medication. When Lisa asks what type of medication, Robin ignores her. Alexis and Mac later show up together. Dr. Steven Webber, Elizabeth's brother, is hired as the new chief of staff and immediately butts heads with Patrick. Robin tries to mediate and help Steven get along with her husband. Lisa, after initially losing a patient, is excited when she pulls through on an almost full reconstruction surgery. She takes another surgery right after when the surgeon at the time is not found. When Steven finds this out, he goes to stop her. When Patrick finds out, he blames Robin and they get into an argument, which Lisa seems happy about, but they quickly make up, which disappoints her. On January 12, 2010, Robin and Emma leave to go see Anna in London. Robin leaves her patients in Patrick's care. When she comes back, she is impressed with how Patrick handled her patients. On January 29, 2010, Robin and Patrick attend the christening of Josslyn Jacks, Jax and Carly's daughter. At the after-party, Robin gets a call from Sonny, asking her and Patrick to come to the hospital. She finds out there that Dominic Pirelli, who works for Sonny, is actually Dante Falconeri, Sonny's son with his old girlfriend, Olivia Falconeri. He was admitted to the hospital with a gunshot wound and Sonny asks Patrick and Robin to help on his case. Robin is shocked by this, but then Patrick admits that he knew this. Robin is furious with Patrick for not telling her, since Sonny is one of her good friends. Patrick tells her that this wasn't his secret to tell and he left it up to Olivia to tell Sonny. Robin still cannot forgive him. Robin and Patrick start fighting about Sonny, as well, and his role in the murder of his wife, Claudia. Robin defends him, while Patrick says he's dangerous and must be put in prison. Robin eventually takes the stand at Sonny's trial as a witness, and Patrick comes to the court room, but does not approve of her choice to defend him. The issue of Robin's past is still between them, but both she and Patrick decide to work through it for the sake of their marriage. Robin went to Africa in late June 2010 to be a volunteer doctor. She ended up coming home early, wanting to be with her family. Later, Robin realized Lisa was making a play for Patrick and became wary of her, but ultimately trusted that she and Patrick would stay together. Elizabeth had a son, Aiden, in July 2010, but he was soon kidnapped. During the subsequent hospital lockdown, Lisa was acting hostile towards both Robin and Patrick. After the lockdown, she apologized to Robin for the way she spoke to her. Later that day, her locker was vandalized, and the pictures in her locker had her face cut out of them. Robin and Patrick both suspected Lisa, who denied it. Later, Robin takes a trip to New York, and when she comes back, she can't find her HIV medication. Patrick realizes it was Lisa. On August 20, 2010, Robin and Patrick come home and find out that Lisa took Emma out for ice cream without their permission. She later comes back with Emma while Robin and Patrick are searching for them. After Lisa leaves, Patrick confesses to Robin that he slept with Lisa while she was in Africa. Robin is devastated and tells Patrick to leave. After having a conversation with Maxie, Robin goes to pick up Patrick. When she gets there, though, Lisa jumps in front of her car, and gets hit. She starts making it look like Robin is the one who's insane. Robin and Patrick realize that Lisa is insane, and needs to be stopped. They decide to act like they're separated to draw Lisa out and catch her in the act. During this time, Robin and Emma moves in with Mac so that they'll be safe from Lisa. Lisa eventually figures out Patrick and Robin's scheme, and retaliates by mixing Robin's HIV medication with tranquilizers. Robin takes Emma out for ice cream, but she goes unconscious at the wheel and drives her car into a ditch. On September 24, 2010, Robin wakes up in a cabin with Lisa, and realizes she's been kidnapped. Lisa denies this, saying she found Robin, and makes it look like she's insane. Robin, though, realizes she's out of control and tries to escape. Patrick finds Emma and the abandoned car, and realizes Lisa has taken Robin. References Category:Characters Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional Australian-Americans